Rain Drips and Movie Trips
by songfire15
Summary: Movies are the perfect idea for a rainy day and Serena can't say no when Ash asks if she'd like to accompany him. An Amourshipping/AshxSerena Fic. Dedicated to Broken, Criticized, Shattered.
1. A question, no answer?

**Rain Drips and Movie Trips**

**This story is dedicated to Broken, Criticized, Shattered. I apologize for not being able to complete the AS story you requested of me and hope this story makes up for it.**

**Many thanks to Icearoundthemoon and popdiva24 for beta-ing!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Pokemon, the characters or anything related thereof.**

Large, heavy drops of rain fell from the sky. Nothing unusual for this time of year. Kalos was dead center in the rain belt and nine times out of ten, it rained most days during the wet season. It'd been raining three days straight although today, the rain gods decided to play a little harder and a torrential downpour rushed down from the heavens outside Serena's window.

Serena sighed, picking up her pen and tearing her gaze away from the window. She looked down at the paper she had to write for history class, grimacing at the empty white sheet. Maybe if she thought hard enough, words would magically appear and the paper would write itself. She tapped pen on the desk and waited. Nothing. Of course papers didn't write themselves, but it was worth a shot.

She began jotting down meaningless words to fill the page. Something about some guy, who did some _thing_ at some point in time. What was so fascinating about history? Absolutely nothing. With the weather being so dull recently, watching the rain even seemed more exciting than writing a paper. So that's what she did. She stood up and grabbed the back of the dark mahogany chair and carried it to the window, setting it to face outside. She sat down, staring blankly at the drops falling from the sky.

The rain had not let up outside and the subtle, hypnotic sound of it pounding against the window and roof was making her tired. She propped her chin on the palm of her hand and as she did, a wave of drowsiness flooded over her. Her eyes felt heavy and were becoming harder to keep open. A nap would not hurt, especially on such a dreary day, so she gave in, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

"Serena? Are you awake?"

Serena's eyes fluttered open and she straightened up against the back of the chair, stretching her arms up towards the ceiling. As she brought her arms down, she swiveled around to face the voice she heard and saw Ash standing there, her eyes widening in embarrassment. "Ash!" she said startled. She stood up, flustered, pulling down her shirt in attempts to look presentable. "What are you doing here?"

Ash gave an apologetic smile and said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just came by to say hi. This weather is something else, isn't it?" Shrugging off his coat, he laid it on the back of the chair she had been sitting at and stepped passed her, taking a place on her bed.

Serena walked over and sat down next to him and exhaled audibly. "I suppose so. It certainly isn't all that exciting."

Ash looked her way and cleared his throat. "So," he began. The word came out like nails on a chalkboard-high-pitched and squeaky. Well that was embarrassing and not the way he wanted to start this particular conversation. He wasn't asking anything extraordinary, only if she wanted to go see a movie, not something life or death. "Ahem, _so_, as I was saying-" he blushed seeing the sweet, intent expression on her face. He brought a hand up to the back of his neck, rubbing it nervously. "Well I was wondering, would you like to go see a movie?"

It wasn't the question that so much surprised her as was the thought of going on an unofficial date with Ash. The young man she'd traveled with a while back. The young man who she'd come to like very much. Serena blushed realizing she had not given him an answer, turning towards him quickly. "I'm sorry! I, um, this weather isn't all that great, but I don't see why not."

He smiled brightly. He had been at Sycamore's lab all day, pondering how to ask her such a trivial question. Sometimes the best option was to come right out and ask. "That's great! You have an umbrella don't you? I brought mine. Your mom put it with yours I think. She seems really nice."

"Did she? She's normally in a good mood most days." Serena smiled. A quick image of her mother's face flashed in her mind, smiling brightly and happier than the sun.

Ash shrugged. "Yeah. I don't think I've ever met your mom before."

"Yeah. She's real sweet," she said, chiding herself inwardly at her lack of substantial answers.

"So, are you ready to go then?"

"Huh? Oh! Let me grab my coat and boots real quick," Serena said. She stood from the bed and walked over to her closet, opening the door to grab her rain boots and a jacket. She wondered what his intentions were as she grabbed her jacket, laying it loosely over her forearm. Was he considering this an official date or was this something more casual? She shook her head and slipped on her rain boots and tossed away the question. It could left for another day. "So what movie did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking about the new comic book series movie. _Dream Team_," Ash said.

Serena threw her jacket over her shoulders and looked towards Ash with a smile. "That one looks good doesn't it? I love James Loritz movies. He's so creative and the characters really seem to come to life. And I'm ready, so let's go!"

"Me too," Ash agreed. He stood up and reached to the ceiling, stretching. He reached for his jacket and held out a hand for Serena to take. "Let's go then."


	2. Popcorn Issues

**Chapter Two: Rain Drips and Movie Trips**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the characters.**

**Next chapter will be up soon. Thanks to Icearoundthemoon for being my beta. Enjoy!-SF15**

The theatre was packed with people when they arrived. Some were getting popcorn and other unhealthy movie snacks or drinks, while others bought their tickets. Parents watched their children closely while they played in the small arcade near the exit of the theatre. Ash held fast to Serena's hand as they weaved their way through the crowds to get their tickets.

Serena gripped his hand tighter. "Do you think all these people are here to see _Dream Team_?"

"It wouldn't surprise me," Ash said. "It just came out a couple days ago and they're such popular movies, so it's possible."

Serena didn't say anything, nodding to acknowledge his words. They got in line and waited as the line slowly moved to get their tickets. "I hope this doesn't take too long," Serena said, taking a small step forward as the line began to move.

"Me too." Ash continued holding her hand, as if protecting her from everyone around them. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize how busy it would be," he said lamely.

"Don't worry about it, you didn't know."

Ash shrugged and tugged her hand when the line started to move. "Still doesn't help us currently."

"Oh cheer up," Serena said. "We're almost there."

The line moved forward as a couple in front of them exited the line and walked up to the ticket counter. Ash and Serena stood patiently for the next ticket clerk to become available. Moments later they stepped forward when one of the clerks asked for the next guest.

Ash bought their tickets then began leading them through the crowds of movie-goers towards the dark hallways filled with theatre rooms. The hallways were filled with other partrons leaving their movies or those on their way to watch a movie and so began another round of attempting to avoid bumping into every single person around them.

Serena clutched Ash's hand tightly as they bobbed and weaved through the crowds. They arrived at the theatre room entrance and went through the large, black double doors leading into the dark room. A hallway of plain, generic carpet led to the seating area where other movie-goers sat in anxious anticipation of the movie's start. Ash stopped and scanned around the three tiers of endless rows in search of two seats.

"Over there," Serena said, pointing across the room at two open spots. "Quickly, let's go."

As previews began to play, they ducked down, picking up their pace to find their seats. Previews continued playing as they sat down and settled in.

"Well, that certainly could've have gone better," Ash whispered. "I can't believe it's so crowded." He glanced behind him at all the filled seats. "At least we were able to find a couple seats."

He turned back to face the screen and felt something hit the back of his head. Turning around, he saw a young child grinning mischievously holding a bucket of popcorn.

Serena touched his sleeve and tugged gently. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he murmured.

Serena let go of his sleeve as he turned around and pursed his lips. She shifted in her seat, folding her hands in her lap and crossing one leg over the other. She lowered her head.

"If you must know, some kid threw popcorn at my head."

"Oh my goodness, seriously?"

Ash was about to answer when another piece of popcorn recoiled off the back of head and onto the floor. He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Yes. And they just did it again."

"Kids are so crazy," she whispered over the sound of an action movie preview. "If they do it again, turn around and ask them to stop; kindly."

He nodded. The preview for the action movie faded away and the lights dimmed down, signaling the movie was about to start. "Finally," he said, crossing his arms.

As the screen faded to black, Ash felt another piece of popcorn hit the back of head, this time falling off and around his shoulder onto his lap. He groaned. Slowly and cautiously, he spun around and found the gaze of the child. Ash brought his hand up and ran it back and forth across his neck, mouthing the word, _stop._ The child beamed a smile at him and shook his head. Ash shook his head but the child continued smiling incessantly. "Whatever," Ash murmured. Turning around, he rolled his eyes. If he had to deal with a child throwing popcorn at him. Fine. Next time, they would sit higher up.

The screen started out white as the movie began then shifted to a shot of two men flying over a city lit up at night. Then the image changed to a large group of business men and women sitting closely around a meeting table, discussing profit lines and the city's current economic and civil crises. The leader of the team stood abruptly and slapped his hands hard on the table. "We must bring order to the city or we will never be able to stand up to the terror that has been plaguing us so long! We need the help of Dream Team."

One of the other men sternly locked eyes with the man in charge. "That is of utmost importance but we mustn't let those vigilantes run this city. They aren't in the one's in charge here, Martin."

"Are you saying we allow terror to reek havoc in our beloved city, Levi? I'll have you know those vigilantes have been helping save our city. So if you know what's right, you'll be quiet and allow those of us in charge to make decisions, am I clear?" the leader commanded.

Without another word, the man folded his hands demurely, resting his elbows on the table, conceding defeat.

"Now, as I was saying-".

Serena turned towards Ash. His eye brows were furrowed and his hands were folded tersely in his lap. She touched the soft fabric of his jacket sleeve with a soft smile on her face. Turning towards her, he gave a weak smile in return and quickly grabbed her hand and gave a short squeeze, then brought his hand back into his lap, folding them again. She blushed, returning her hand to her lap and resting them on her thighs.

Action movies tended to end as quickly as they started. The ending was a culmination of the hero defeating the bad guy and then getting the girl, closing off with the joyous moment with a kiss. The screen faded to black and the credits began to roll as everyone filed out of the theatre.

Ash stuffed his hands briskly into his pockets and Serena walked comfortably beside him. Outside the rain had stopped which they welcomed openly. Serena tilted her head towards Ash. "So, aside from having popcorn thrown at you, did you enjoy the movie?"

"I did actually," he said, shrugging. "The kid didn't throw anymore popcorn after I turned around and asked him to stop."

Serena smiled. "Good. I can't believe he did that. So rude."

"Totally. Well, how about we head back to your house?" Ash held out a hand for her to take. He chuckled when she precariously reached over and wrapped her thin fingers around his.

She blushed, smiling. "Ok, let's go."


End file.
